Katie Holmes
by gmiller
Summary: Katie Holmes is a 20 year old pysics major who's life seems to have become boring and gloomy ever since her real parent's death. But after a trip with her friend Rose and other college co-eds to the FBI, her whole life is about to turn upside down. Hopefully she can live through it all (by all I mean Joe Carroll). Maybe on the way she will catch the eye of and FBI agent. OC/Mike W.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Katie V. Holmes**

**Katie's point of view**

I woke up with a start from the alarm clock on my bedside table. _Beep beep beep, _uggghhh won't that noise ever stop! I raised my hand over the annoying contraption and slammed my hand on the button a few times. I let my hand hang over the edge for awhile, but finally had it help me push up on my bed. My long small curled blond hair fell in my face. I blew out a small amount of air only making blow up for a second to come down into my face once again. I blew again ending with the same results, I let my head hang in defeat and finally moved my hair behind my ears with my hands, to reveal my one green and one blue eyes. Quite creepy if I say so myself, I mean how many people do you see these days with two different colored eyes. Not normal. My hair was another problem I guess as well. I liked the length because I looked absolutely hideous if my hair wasn't longer than my shoulders. Right now my hair went down to my waist and even a little past that. I guess I could get it cut a bit, I would have to think about that. At least my hair I could always change if I didn't like it, my eyes were untouchable just like my height. I was very tall, I passed almost any girl I've met and usually the same height of most men I met as well. I always joke with my friends that I must've been cursed by a witch when I was young who must've really hated my parents. My parents, did I mention I was adopted when I was 14. My real dad drowned when I was 5, my mom hanged herself when I was 9. I had younger siblings as well but they died in a car crash along with _him, and 'hims' younger brother, _I was also in the car crash but was the only survivor. That was when I was 13. Today I'm 20 and living with my roommate and best friend Rosemary Johnson. I call her Rose or Rosie for short. She usually calls me K, short for Katie. Katie V. Holmes. Rose and I were both majors in physics. So you could say that we were both pretty much nerds. So if you're a nerd like us you would no we barely have any time to just have fun and hang with the girls. So today was a very special day, Rose and I had agreed to go on this, I guess you can call it a field trip to the FBI headquarters nearby. We would only go their for a quick tour and we would most likely just get to ask a few questions, so it was safe enough and actually sounded like fun. I thought about all this as I stripped off my t-shirt and shorts that I called pajamas, and slipped into some white leggings, a light blue ruffled collar shirt. I added in my mom's old silver locket that never opened. I ran a brush through my hair my curly hair. But nothing could make the hair look straight at all. So after I was done combing it out a little I slipped on a black fedora and my knee high black boots. I took a quick look into the mirror and gave myself on the pat on the back. I looked good enough to go out for the day. But before I left the room I applied a small amount of eyeliner and mascara. But I then decided to take a chance and added a small amount of lip gloss that made my lips shine. I took one last look in the mirror, satisfied at what I saw I slipped out my door to see Rosie coming out of her room at the same time. She had her jet black hair pulled into a high ponytail but had a few strands out to frame her face. She had on black leggings and a small black leather skirt. Her top half consisted of a red shirt and a black jacket and highly overdone jeweled necklace. The outfit complimented her dark skin and eyes. (Oh yeah I forgot to mention Katie has a slight ivory toned skin and Rose is black, carry on). They both smiled at each other for a second. "Ready to go", I asked heading into the kitchen to grab a quick apple. "Yep", Rose said as she came beside me and grabbed a pair. "Let's get going we don't want to be late", I said grabbing the car keys and took a huge bite out of my apple. Rose followed close behind and we got into the car. I took another bite out of my apple before setting it down to start the car. Little did I know that today my small boring life was going to turn upside down just by taking one visit to the FBI. That my name Katie V. Holmes would be known by people that I never wanted to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hostage**

**Mike's point of view**

My hands were slightly shaking as I had them run over the computer. I had just witnessed a woman commit suicide in front of me with an ice pick to the eye. To make matters worse there was still no word on Joe Carroll's location. But I guess there was some good news. Ryan Hardy the man who had taken down Joe the first time was here to take him down again. So with his experience we should find Carroll in no time right….. right? " So here is where the real magic happens", I hear a voice say behind me. I look behind me to see it's Deidre leading a group of which looked like college kids. Oh crap, I forgot this was another bad thing. There was tour of the headquarters going on today that some college, I can't remember the name, had signed up to come and get a tour. Oh god, this was just a great day for that Deidre. Also great timing to bring them in just after someone has died! Sometimes I'm pretty sure the people around here don't think. "What the hell is going on here", I heard someone say right beside me. I look over to see it's Ryan scanning the college students. "A college tour, that I completely forgot was today", I say looking back at them and scanning them myself. My eyes scan over every single person but they stop on a tall blonde. Her hair falls all the way down her back to her waist. She's wearing a fun and girly outfit that seems to go with her perfectly. But what catches my eye the most is well her eyes. The right one was green while the left one was a bright blue. An african american next to her looks my way and smiles as she taps her friend on the shoulder making her follow her friends line of vision to me. Who at the moment is staring at her. We lock eyes for a second but then she looks away with a smile on her face and I can see that her cheeks are starting to turn a little pink. I smile a little at this. But during the whole time, I kept hoping that Ryan wouldn't notice. But of course none of my prayers were answered. "You like that one?", he asks looking at me with a serious face but for a moment I could've sworn I saw the corners of his mouth twitch a bit like he was going to smile. "Um, no no, she's just kinda hot", I say trying to not show that I kinda liked her already even though I didn't even know her. I quickly switched my vision from the girl and back to my computer. I typed fast but my mind was still on the cute blonde chick in the college group. But after awhile my thoughts about her were brought to an end by Ryan. "Somethings up", he said all seriousness and caution in his voice. I look up at him to see that he's once again looking at the college group. I look over at the group real quick and then back at him. "What's wrong?", I ask still looking between him and the small group. "That guy in the grey hoody over there", he said pointing a bit at a guy tagging along the end of the young students. He kept looking around as if trying to make sure no one was looking at him. Everytime he would put his gaze back onto Deidre he would look at Ryan for a second. But he would also check his phone, I couldn't tell if he was checking his messages or the time. But I had to admit something, that guy was acting really weird. He looked like he was waiting for some kind of signal. "What do we do?", I ask Ryan looking back to him to see him still looking at the guy. But before he could even say anything, the guy's phone went off. He only took one look at it before shoving it into his pocket and grabbing something else out of the other one. He walked up to a redhead girl in the group and tapped her on the shoulder. But the moment she turned around he stabbed her right in the eyeball. She screamed in shock and pain. He pulled out, what was obviously a knife, out of the one socket and plunged into the other one. After that her body fell limp to the floor making all the other coeds jump back and scream in terror. Every FBI agent was on their feet now including me. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the man like everyone else. But we were in no luck. Cause right then he grabbed the blonde girl and placed the now bloody knife to her throat. She whimpered in terror, as her friend from earlier screamed. "Put your guns down or her life will come to an end!", he said looking us all in the eye. He moved around a bit to show he had the girl in his clutches. We all held our ground for a few more seconds. "NOW!", he said yelling at everyone and pushing the knife a little at the girl's throat making her scream a bit. I was one of the first people to slowly put my gun on the floor and kick it over to him. After that every other agent followed in pursuit with the same action. He looked around the whole floor now littered with our guns, and then he smiled a menacing smile. "Thank You", he said looking at all of us smiling but he never loosened his grip on the young girl. "Now I have to give a message to Ryan Hardy before I go", he said looking straight at Ryan who looked like he was about to be sick at the fact this man was threatening the life of a young innocent girl. "You should have never messed with Joe Carroll, Ryan, cause now, you're going to pay", he said looking Ryan straight in the eye as he gave him a manic grin. Ryan just stared him down not even flinching. "Thank you for your time", the crazy psycho said backing off with the girl still under his firm grip. When he reached the door he knocked on it to tell them to let him out. When they didn't he pressed on the knife again making the girl cry out in pain. With that the door gave a small buzz and he was allowed out. When he was safely on the other side of the door, still with a good grip on the girl's arm at least he sprinted down the hallway while she tried to grab something to make him stop. But nothing worked. Most of the FBI agents ran and picked up their guns and then ran out the door and down the hallway. But Ryan and I followed by the college students ran to the window to see the guy already out there with that poor girl in tow. They ran to a black car that was already waiting for them. He opened the side door and shoved her inside, with him following right after her. The moment he slammed the door the car was on it's way. Some of the agents made it outside as the car sped away, they all started shooting at the tires but nothing stopped it. It just sped away down the road, and there was nothing we could do about it. I slammed my hand on the glass and put my head against it as well. Beside me I saw Ryan do the same thing. After a while I heard a small muffled cry beside me. I looked over as did Ryan, to see it was the small african american girl. She had her hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle her small cry. I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me tears brimming her eyes. "Are you alright?", I ask her she looks at me and then shakes her head no then she puts her head in her hands again. "Do you know that girl well?", I ask her she looks up and nods her head yes. "We're roommates, we've also known each other since we were 3", she says looking at me as she tries to keep her cries under control so she can talk to me. I nod my head in approval to this. By this point all the agents have come back in and the other students sent around asking questions on what just happened. The young red head's body was being removed from the floor as well. I led the young and terrified girl to a chair. Even though I couldn't see if I was right, I was pretty sure Ryan was following us close behind. I sat her in a chair and took one next to her, and sure enough Ryan sat on the other side of her. "Ok, my name is Agent Mike Wensten, what's yours", I ask her to see if just having a normal conversation real quick will calm her nerves. She takes in a quick shaky breath. "Rosemary Johnson, or you can call me Rose or Rosie", she says her voice quiet but still she tries to keep it firm. "Ok that's a nice name, now could you tell me real quick what your friend's name was", I ask her trying to make it sound as casual as possible. She looks up at me for a second and then finally she says "Katie V. Holmes".


End file.
